The Fire
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup is in the forge making a new tail for Toothless, but suddenly the forge catches on fire and Hiccup is trapped inside and, Dah dah dah daaaah! Toothless to the rescue! I know he made a new tail for him in GOTNF but this just popped up in my head, hope you like it


It was a dark and humid night in the village of Berk. Hiccup was in the forge working on his own inventions. A new tail for Toothless, that would hopefully help him to fly on his own. He felt so guilty that the night fury could come and go like the other dragons and he wanted to fix what he had broken.

Hiccup was nearly finished and he smiled, "I hope Toothless will like his new tail," he said to himself.

He remembered when he found Toothless trapped in the cove, and how he couldn't fly out or catch any fish. He felt horrible about it. He wished he could go back in time and fix it. He wanted Toothless to be happy and he knew that the dragon missed the way he used to be. But what if he left and never came back? What if he didn't like it at the village and left the moment he could fly again. Hiccup sighed softly, he would never do that. He was his best friend and he always would be. He was not going to hold him back anymore.

He continued his work and when he was done he opened and closed the new tail. "Perfect," he said. "Tomorrow we can try it out."

He left the tail on the counter top and he turned to leave the forge, the candle that lite his was was dim, and he couldn't see very well. And suddenly, he tripped over the sharpening machine and he let out a loud yell as he hit the ground. He dropped the candle which caught a cloth on fire and it started to grow bigger.

"Oh Gods no!" Hiccup cried, and he jumped up and half ran and half limped to the exit of the forge, suddenly he remembered the tail. "Toothless's new tail!" Hiccup gasped.

He quickly coughed as the smoke became thicker, he knew the fire was growing bigger but he didn't want the tail to get destroyed so he decided to go quickly and grab it.

Meanwhile, "FIRE!" Someone cried out.

All the people of the village were running to the forge to find out what was going on. "Is anyone in there?" Stoick asked.

"I don't think so," Gobber replied.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried out in fear. "He was working in there!"

"HICCUP!" Stoick cried.

Toothless shrieked in horror as he heard what Astrid said and he immediately jumped into the burning forge.

Meanwhile, Hiccup coughed and struggled to see through the smoke, he had made it to his own office and he grabbed the tail and quickly ran back to the exit and he gasped in fear as he saw that the flames were blocking it.

He ran back to his own office and was stopped by more hot flames. He gasped in fear, he was trapped. There was no other way out.

"H-HELP!" He screamed out.

He coughed and tried to find another way out but he tripped again and he dropped the new tail and clutched his prosthetic leg which burned like it was on fire. He let out a loud cry of pain. "HELP! SOMEONE!" He cried again.

Suddenly Hiccup heard a loud familiar shriek, and he immediately recognized the sound. "TOOTHLESS!" He screamed. "TOOTHLESS! OVER HERE!"

The dragon roared as loud as he could and he saw Hiccup on the floor and he quickly rushed over to the boy and crooned softly.

Hiccup looked up at the dragon, his eyes wide in fear. "Toothless! We have to get out of here!" He cried.

Immediately the dragon grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt and he lifted him off the ground and bolted for the exit, there was a small opening in the flames, it was just enough for them to get out. And he dashed towards it.

"Toothless! We'll never make it!" Hiccup cried, but the dragon kept going.

He ran faster and faster and, BAM! He crashed through the flames and he made it outside falling down he gripped Hiccup with his arms holding him tightly.

Hiccup was breathing heavily as he looked up at the dragon, Toothless crooned softly and nuzzled his precious rider so thankful that he was alright. "T-thanks buddy," Hiccup said softly.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice, "HICCUP!" it called.

Hiccup knew that voice was his father, and Toothless stood up with Hiccup's shirt still in his mouth and Stoick, Astrid, and Gobber ran up to the two and Stoick took Hiccup from the dragon's mouth and immediately hugged him tightly.

"Hiccup! Oh thank Odin you're ok!" Stoick said. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine dad, Toothless saved me." Hiccup replied.

Stoick patted Toothless on the head, "well done," he said to him.

Toothless nodded his head and smiled his usual gummy smile at Hiccup's father. Hiccup smiled and laughed at his friend.

Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder angrily, "again with the scaring me!" she said to him.

"I'm sorry Astrid!" Hiccup replied. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"What happened?" Gobber asked.

"It was an accident!" Hiccup replied. "I-I was in the forge working on-" He cut himself off remembering the new tail and how he dropped it when he tripped a second time.

"No! I can't believe I dropped it! After all that time, all the work I put into it!" Hiccup cried.

Toothless crooned and nudged his human gently. "What is it Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup sighed, "I-I was working on a new tail for Toothless." He replied.

"What's wrong with the one he has?" Gobber asked.

"This one was different, it was supposed to help him fly on his own like the other dragons." Hiccup said.

Toothless's eyes widened after he heard this, he nudged his rider with questioning eyes. Hiccup looked up at the dragon and he sighed softly.

"I-I felt so guilty Toothless, I hated that you couldn't come and go like the other dragons. I-I just wanted to fix it, I didn't want to see you so sad anymore, I wanted you to be happy. I just felt like I was holding you back and I wanted to fix what I'd broke." Hiccup said to his friend.

Toothless purred gently and nuzzled his human, Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's head and buried his face into the dragon's midnight black scales.

"Hiccup, Toothless doesn't need a new tail." Stoick said.

"But-but he-" Hiccup began, but Astrid cut him off.

"He's perfectly happy the way he is Hiccup," she said. "Don't you get it? He doesn't care about flying on his own anymore, as long as he can be with you that's all he needs."

Hiccup sighed and turned to look at Toothless, the dragon cooed and nuzzled him happily he looked down at his human and purred as if to say, "She's right Hiccup, all I care about now is you."

Hiccup looked at the dragon and he slowly smiled at him, Toothless smiled back with his famous smile and Hiccup laughed at his friend.

"I love you buddy, you're the best friend I've ever had and nothing and no one will ever change that." He said.

Toothless purred happily and nuzzled him again. Stoick smiled at the sight, and he looked at Gobber who looked like he was about the burst into tears at any moment. Stoick chuckled and patted his old friend on the shoulder. Gobber coughed and rubbed his eye slightly embarassed.

"Just got something in my eye," said Gobber.

Stoick laughed and Astrid laughed along with him. Hiccup still hugged his friend tightly and Stoick gestured for Gobber and Astrid to leave them to themselves and come to help with the forge.

Hiccup finally let go of his dragon and patted him on the head. "You're amazing buddy, thanks for saving me back there." He said.

Toothless crooned and nuzzled him as if to say "you're welcome."

Hiccup smiled at his friend and Toothless growled softly his expression read, "but if you ever get yourself into trouble again you will be locked in your room!"

Hiccup laughed, "hey come on we're vikings danger is what we're all about." He said.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "but you're not look all vikings, you are different and that's the best thing about you."

Hiccup smiled somehow knowing what the dragon was saying, "yeah I know, you're right Toothless. Thanks buddy."

Toothless purred and he nuzzled his human happily and the two friends walked out into the moonlight, both happy to have each other and that's how it was meant to be.

The end...

Hope you all liked that lol! It just came into my head so anyways R&R plzz! :)


End file.
